1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device for operating a bicycle component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device having a brake operating lever and a shift operating lever formed together as unit that is attached to a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle, especially the bicycle control devices for performing shifting and braking operations.
Currently, many different types of bicycle operating devices exist for performing both shifting and braking operations. Typically, bicycle shifters mechanically operate derailleurs via cables, while bicycle brake operating levers mechanically operate brake devices via cables. In both cases, an operating force is typically applied by one of the rider's fingers to operate an operating member, which in turn transmits the operating force to operate the bicycle component (e.g., the derailleur or the brake device) by a cable that was fixed at one end to the operating member. More recently, electric switches have been used instead of mechanically operated members in order to operate the bicycle shifting mechanism (e.g., the derailleur). In either case (mechanical or electrical), when shifting and braking operations are combined in a single integrated bicycle operating device, it is often desirable to have the shift operating member located behind the brake operating member. In this type of arrangement, when the brake operating member is operated, the shift operating member is often moved rearwardly. During a full braking operation, the shift operating member might contact the handlebar and prevent the rider from performing a full braking operation.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle operating device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.